Homecoming
by ThePerfectShip
Summary: Clarke returns to Camp Jaha after she left. Crappy summary. Right now it's just a one-shot, but could turn into a multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-shot of what I want the Bellarke reunion to be like. x3**

Two years. Clarke had been gone for two whole years, because yes, Bellamy counted. He counted the days, the hours, the minutes, the seconds. And the burning on his cheek where her lips had been before she left had never stopped in all that time.

"You need to forget about her Bell.." A sad voice broke in, and he turned to see Octavia. She had moved on from her anger at Clarke for the bombing of Ton DC a long time ago, now she was just mad at her for leaving.

"It's not that easy, Octavia." Bellamy scowled. Clarke was unforgettable. And anybody who could forget her just wasn't human.

"It's been two years Bellamy, and you keep holding on to this idiotic hope that she's coming back." Octavia retorted, crossing her arms.

"Because I know she will come back!" Bellamy huffed, storming past Octavia and towards the gate. He had to be alone right now.

"Bell, Bellamy!" Octavia called, but it was useless to stop Bellamy now. He was out of the gate in mere seconds with his long strides. And a stupid little voice, in the back of his head, saying that maybe, just maybe, he would find Clarke this time.

* * *

It had been two years since she left, and she felt like it was time to go back, and now she was fighting her way through bushes and shrubs with a machete to try and get home.

"All these fucking bushes.." She huffed, and swung her machete again, only to trip over a root, and start tumbling down the hill that was in front of her, and towards water.

She couldn't help the scream that ripped out of her just before she hit the water, and tumbled in head first.

After a few moments of struggling, she surfaced with a gasp, shoving the hair out of her eyes as she looked around in a shocked daze. She recognized this little lake/pond..

Then she heard the dropping of a gun, and looked up to see Bellamy staring at her with wide eyes. He had heard the scream, and ran towards it, but was not expecting Clarke, even though he was hoping it was.

"Clarke..?" He breathed, watching her with an expression full of relief, and fear, and a bit of anger.

"Bellamy!" Clarke started swimming as fast as she could to the other side of the lake, and Bellamy climbed down just as she reached it.

She climbed out of the water, and she looked like she was about to hug him, but she stopped, looking nervous.

"Clarke.." Bellamy said again, reaching towards her, towards her cheek. First his finger tips, then his palm, before he grabbed her, yanking her into a hug. "It's really you.." He breathed against her hair, his eyes shut tight.

Clarke was crying by this time, gripping onto his shirt tightly as she cried against his shoulder. "I-I'm so s-sorry.." She sniffed, pressing her face into his shoulder.

Bellamy pulled her back, looking at her with wide eyes. "What are you talking about?" He searched her face, his expression hard.

"For leaving.." She stared right back at him, as Bellamy used his thumb to wipe the tears away. "For everything bad I've ever done.."

"No, Clarke. Don't you ever apologize. Never. You have _nothing_ to be sorry for." His grip had gotten hard on her arm.

She stared at him for a long time, before nodding. "Bellamy.. Can I tell you something..?"

"Uh.. Yeah.." He shifted uncomfortably, his hand dropping from her arm.

"I love you." She stated firmly, never looking away from his face.

"W-what?" He blinked, his eyes going wide. "You what?" He stared down at her.

She suddenly grew nervous, looking down. "I-I love you..?" It came out more of a question this time. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" She was cut off by his lips on hers, his hand on the back of her head firmly.

It took her a moment, due to surprise, when she finally kissed him back, her hands tangling in his hair.

Several moments too soon, he pulled back, resting his forehead on hers. "I love you too." He breathed, opening his eyes to look at her.

Clarke smiled, and leaned forward, kissing him again, and sighed. "Let's get back to camp.." She smiled at him, and took his hand, tangling her fingers with his as they started off towards Camp Jaha.

 **You may or may not be able to tempt me into making this a multi-chapter fic, instead of just a one-shot. (Secretly hoping you guys ask this to be a multi-chapter.)**


	2. Welcome Party

**Upon multiple requests, I have made this a multi-chapter fic. I now have 2 works in progress. x3**

"Bellamy's back!" Voices shouted as they neared the gate hand in hand, and more shouts came as people started spotting Clarke. "And Clarke is with him!" The gate creaked open as people started rushing out, Octavia the first one out.

"Clarke!" Octavia nearly tackled her over as she ran to hug Clarke, practically squeezing the life out of her.

Clarke had let go of Bellamy's hand to hug her back, her eyes closing as she hug the girl that she had grown to see as a sister.

"Where the hell have you been!" Octavia pulled back long enough to yell at her, tears in her eyes, before she hugged the blonde again.

"I went to the sea." Clarke managed to get out, before Octavia was yanked back rather rudely by none other than Abby.

"Clarke.." When Abby hugged Clarke, Clarke made no move to hug her back. Abby stepped back after a moment, looking hurt, but didn't say another word, before she started looking Clarke over for injuries,

"I already checked her." Bellamy said, but Abby only scoffed, and continued.

"God, Mom, stop!" Clarke stepped away from Abby, and towards Bellamy, grabbing his hand again. "I think Bellamy is competent enough to know whether or not I'm injured." She shook her head.

Abby just shook her head, storming away.

"Clarke!" Monty was next, and Jasper, who both squished her into a hug. "We've missed you! We finally don't have to go to Abby when someone's hurt!" They both said at the same time.

Clarke laughed a little, and finally, Octavia noticed her hand in Bellamy's, and squealed. "It took you leaving but you guys finally realized you love each other!" She hopped up up and down, hugging them both. "I'm so happy for you!" She continued to squeal, when Raven came up, smiling.

"Clarke.." Raven smiled, giving her a one-armed hug, the other hand on the cane she used to walk.

Clarke hugged her back happily, and when Raven pulled back, she nodded down to Clarke and Bellamy's entwined hands and winked at her, making Clarke flush, and Bellamy laugh. "Come on Princess, you need some sleep." He seemed relieved to finally call her Princess.

"Yeah. Lets go." Clarke smiled, leaning into Bellamy as he walked them towards his tent.

"Yeah, sleep, that's what they all say!" Raven called teasingly, and Clarke reached behind her to flip Raven off. "Shouldn't you be giving that offer to Bellamy?" Raven laughed, sitting down next to Wick.

Bellamy closed and zipped up the tent, turning with a sigh towards Clarke. "We're working on getting supplies to build cabins, so there will be some more privacy once those are done." He sat down next to Clarke on the cot.

"Wow.. I've missed a lot.." Clarke looked down, looking sad. "I'm sorry I ever left.." She reached up to wipe a tear away.

"No, Clarke, don't be sorry. I understand why you left. I just.. A part of me does wish you had stayed and let me help you get through it." He put an arm around her, pulling her to him.

She nodded, turning her head so she could kiss him, letting her eyes close as she moved closer to him.

Bellamy groaned some, turning towards her and kissing her back, slowly lowering them both onto the cot, pulling back momentarily. "Do you want to sleep, I mean, are you tired?" He looked at her worriedly.

"No, Bellamy, I want to do this.." She shook her head, pulling him back down into another deep kiss.

After that, Clarke slept like a baby held tight in Bellamy's arms.

 **Sorry, I know it's short, but I had a sudden idea for a one-shot and I shall write it now.**


	3. Authors Note

p style="text-align: center;"strongGuys I'm really sorry but I have no idea how to continue this story. I've been having other ideas for other fanfictions, but I'm not sure. I may go onto my Wattpad account and starting writing stories on there, all fictional, but not all based off TV shows and such. If someone else wants to take this story and continue it on their own then by all means go right ahead, but please message me first, and you must state that I wrote the first 2 chapters. Thank you all so much./strong/p 


End file.
